


Whomst?

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Don’t Get Married, Crack, Gen, Out of Character, What the heck is bi lighting?, for like ten seconds - Freeform, the finale was good y’all are just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean has a run-in with Becky, who is very confused by his declaration.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Whomst?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Destiel or Castiel friendly.

Becky blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time.

“You’re getting married?”

“Yep.” Dean beamed.

“To _Castiel?_ ”

“Obviously.”

“He’s an angel.”

“Isn’t he?”

“I thought you drew the line at necrophilia. That’s what you said back in —”

“Normally, I do,” said Dean, still beaming. “But Cass, man. He’s just... Cass.”

“But you’re straight.”

“Have you seen the lighting on me?” Dean gestured to the blue and red light that was in the background.

“What does that have anything to do with —?”

“Bi lighting. Come on, it’s a real, genuine thing.”

Becky blinked a fourth time. She didn’t deny she hadn’t been totally sane, but at least she didn’t say things like... that.

“What about Sam?”

“Whomst?”

“Your brother! Okay, from what I’m getting here, you’re totally okay with the fact that Castiel let him out of the panic room?”

The smile on Dean’s face flickered. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Castiel knew what would happen if Sam killed Lilith,” Becky reminded him. “And before he decided to rebel and help you, he opened the door to the panic room. He didn’t tell you that?”

“No.” Dean sounded dazed.

“Not even between the books? I mean, I assumed you talked about it at some point.” Becky’s eyes gleamed. “I even wrote a fic of what I thought would happen once.”

“No.” Dean blinked rapidly. “Did he do anything else?”

“Well, I don’t think it was him, but someone tampered with your voicemail.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “You called him a monster.”

By now, Dean looked like he was about to faint.

“Not to mention, him breaking Sam’s wall,” Becky went on. “I’m surprised you didn’t smite him right then and there.”

“Dean?” Castiel himself had appeared. “I can feel your distress. What’s —?”

Before he could finish, Dean had stabbed him with an angel blade.

Becky blinked yet again. “O...kay. That happened.”

“Nice talking to you, Briana. I’m gonna go find Sam.”

And then he was gone.

“It’s Becky,” Becky mumbled, but she was grinning. Dean Winchester was back.

  
  


Dean walked into the bunker.

“Dean, there you are!” said Sam. “Where’s Cass?”

“Whomst? Who cares? Did you find a hunt?”

Sam looked at him suspiciously before shrugging. “As a matter of fact, I do. So get this...”

Meanwhile, Castiel was in the Empty, reuniting with Meg once more.

“What happened with Dean?” she asked.

“Whomst?”


End file.
